The Weapon and Her Love
by Candycane and Bubblegum
Summary: Bella is a mermaid who hates humans.Phil sends her on a mission to live among them to find a weapon to defeat The Rebels.On the way, she finds the weapon&her love.What's the difference between them?Why does she hate humans?Past experiences?Or her father?


_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. The lovely Stephenie Meyer does. I do NOT own Disney's **_**The Little Mermaid**_** – the Disney Company does. Also, ahem, I do NOT own **_**Atlantis**_**. Disney does.**

**THIS IDEA CAME TO ME FROM thinking about mermaids, Atlantis and Twilight. Strange, you think?**

**Full summary(!): Isabella Swan, preferably Bella is a mermaid that absolutely loathes humans. When she is forced to live amongst them by her stepfather, Phil, she is sent on a mission. A mission to find a weapon that can beat the Rebels in the largest war ever to be seen by all the eight seas. On the way, she finds that weapon and her love. But what is the difference between the two? And why does she hate humans so much? Was it her past experiences with land and interacting with them? Or her father?**

_**IMPORTANT NOTE TO ANYONE WHO LIKES THIS STORY:**_ **If you enjoy reading this, please review. If I do NOT have 10-15 REVIEWS, I don't know if I will continue this story. Tell me if I should. Also, updates might be a little on the slow side because I am currently focusing on my other story, **_**Love is Found in the Most Mysterious Places**_**.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS- There will be some quotes from the wondrous work of Stephenie Meyer in here. She owns it all, of course. I'm just borrowing it.**

The Weapon and Her Love

Chapter 1: Prologue: Missions and Opinions

BPOV (Bella's Point of View):

I was not entirely enthusiastic about starting high school again… Alright, that is a complete understatement. I dreaded even thinking about going to school again. I still remember last time, fifteen years ago, all those pathetic _human boys_ asked me to go to their special event called "prom." What is a "prom", anyway? I'll never know.

Renee, my mom, got remarried to Phil, the ocean's most famous underwater sports fish in the sea. Charlie would have been devastated if he saw it happen. He doesn't know. How would I have told him? I don't own a telephone. Anyway, Phil is the local SE (Swimming Education) teacher at Mer-school in the town of Spoons. The reason why our town is called Spoons is because the first ever human object found in this town was something that they call a "spoon". Humans eat with them. I saw it when I was pretending to be human. But I have one question about the thing. Who decided to call it that? At any rate, any fish in the sea is allowed to look at this spoon in the Underwater World Museum. To me, though, it's just a piece of junk that should be returned to them.

I do hope that you are starting to understand my opinion of humans.

I think that I'll explain a little more about my stepfather. I know that there is a movie called _The Little Mermaid_ and that most human children watch this show on television. Who came up with King Tritan? No such merman exists. We do have that type of government, though. And, shockingly enough, Phil just happens to be our leader.

So, if you haven't guessed, yes, I am the princess of the mer-folk and their world. That is the only reason why I am allowed to associate with humans; only royalty may do so, like myself. Sometimes, it's fun to learn their ways. For instance, I find "algebra" to be mildly amusing. But that is beside the point. Every time I am sent to live among humans, I am sent with a mission. This time, my mission is to find the ultimate weapon to help win the war against "The Rebels". The Rebels are the most terrifying mer-folk in all the eight seas. Currently, they are winning the war. I am sad to think that someday we will be forced to live among humans for all eternity if The Rebels win the Revolution. Why don't they just go live amongst them if they love humans so much? Why do they want every merman in the sea live among them?

At any rate, this weapon must be strong, intelligent, and know our original language before mer-folk were sent to live in the eighth sea. The language was lost when we were banished by those horrid creatures some call human. Why? Because we are different, our rituals are different, our traditions, education systems, et cetera et cetera. But, how in the world do you find such a weapon? More importantly, how does going to mere _humans_ help to find something as or more powerful than ourselves? Humans are so pathetic and weak. Why should we trust anyone with the location of our "home land" if I ever find this weapon? I suppose the eighth sea is a place of secrecy that must be revealed in order for our future to unfold. That is what Phil believes. I do not, for humans banished us to live far away from their kind long ago, and once upon a time. I remember. I was a young mermaid then, barely twenty years old. Of course, I looked like I was about three, according to human standards. But that was many centuries ago.

As I always say, time is of the essence. That is, in this situation. For if I do not find that weapon soon, I fear that my worst fear shall come true. To live among the Homo Sapiens _permanently until death._ But mer-folk cannot die. Well, there _is_ one way… But that is not important at this point in time. The other mortals would become suspicious of our presence, though, I am sure of it. For who does not age in that world?

EPOV (Edward's Point of View):

As always, this would be the time of day when I wished I were able to sleep.

During High School.

Or was purgatory the right word? If there _was_ any way to atone for my sins, this ought to count toward the tally in some measure. The tedium was not something I grew used to; every day seemed more impossibly monotonous than the last. I always "learned" the same information; there was no challenge to it. There was nothing for me where I could find even a hint of a spark of interest within the walls of high school.

Sometimes, I half wish that Carlisle hadn't granted my mother's dying wish to "save" me from a normal, human death. I found no purpose in this world of hate, jealousy, and pride. Humans became upset over the most absurd, ridiculous things. Once, a man became jealous of the girl that he had currently been courting. She had received a magnificent, in his opinion, video game called Wii. She decided to share the object with her brother, who was dying of cancer I might add, instead of him. Devasted, he ended the relationship between the two. Two weeks later, they began to date her again because he had been given a Wii.

I hope that you understand the point that I am trying to get across to you. Humans bicker so much, and their hearts are filled of greed… and blood.

Based on the last comment, you might be feeling confused. Let me enlighten you; my family and I are vampires. But we are different than most. We feed from the blood of animals, for we do not wish to feel like the monsters we have become.

At any rate, in a mere twenty four hours my "siblings" and I will be going to my personal purgatory.

High School.

**Normal chapters will be much longer than this, I assure you. Wow, it's really hard to get out of that "formal writing tone", if you know what I mean! But, I'm having fun with this. Again, if I don't get reviews, you don't get a story. Sorry. And I have the plot all planned out too…**

**QUESTIONS (Can you guess right?):**

**What's the eighth sea?**

**Who or what is the weapon **_**and**_** her love? More importantly, who is who's love?**

**SUGGESTIONS FROM THE FANS:**

**I need to know how Bella changes back and forth to mermaid and "human" form. It can't have anything to do with water! Best suggestion in my opinion, or most popular suggestion wins!**

**Please review, because reviews are like candy canes and bubblegum. Chapters will be A LOT LONGER if I have lots of reviews. I allow them to be anonymous.**


End file.
